


The Driver

by smallthyme



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentions of past criminality, hopefully a bit funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallthyme/pseuds/smallthyme
Summary: Drabble.Set somewhere within the DC world where Jason would willingly get in a car with Dick.All mistake are my own.I don't own DC or make any profit off it.
Kudos: 19





	The Driver

Jason gripped the edges of the passenger seat surreptitiously, gritting his teeth slightly. It had been so long since Dick had driven him anywhere in a car, he’d forgotten why he’d spent so much time avoiding it. Jason had learnt to drive on the streets, car jacking, joy riding, mastering both the nuances of high speed police chases, and slipping into busy traffic unseen. Dick, on the other hand, had been taught by Bruce Wayne, who had evidently passed on his belief that cars had two speeds, 0 and 100, and the faster you changed between the two, the better.


End file.
